


Contest

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [36]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble  Contest--Illya the judge??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contest

Illya rushed into his office and hid behind the file cabinet.

 _"I am not here_." he called out as he passed his partner's desk.

"What is going on?"

The door opened and two secretaries came in.

"Did Illya come in here?" they asked.

"No. Did you try his lab?"

The women left leaving Napoleon chuckling as Illya came out from hiding.

"Okay, give."

_"They want me to judge their baking contest."_

"You do like to eat."

_"Do you remember what happened when Henderson, last year's judge, had the loser do his paperwork?"_

"I hear an assignment coming on."

_"Thanks partner."_


End file.
